


True Endless

by Nanayon



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Growth Kink, Muscle Growth Kink, extremely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanayon/pseuds/Nanayon
Summary: What if you could remove all human barriers when it comes to sex and pleasure? For Battler and Beatrice, this was but a trivial matter - the logical conclusion of extending Endless Magic to its limits. Or rather, the lack of them.
Relationships: Beatrice the Golden Witch/Ushiromiya Battler
Kudos: 10





	True Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this began as OOC chat about RPing that brought up sex and the idea wouldn't leave, so I had to write it down. Like wow, 5000+ words in a single day?! I feel invincible right now.

The Endless Witch and Sorcerer are well acquainted to sexual activities. It’s no exaggeration to say that they fuck like rabbits, whenever the opportunity appears. They share desire inducing courting, followed by making out, then direct stimulation of erogenous zones, and finally climaxing, upon which they relax and enjoy the aftermath. You can add all sorts of kinks here, especially stuff related to bondage and dom/sub relationships, and changes on that basic ‘natural progression’ of the sexual act, but in general, they tend to keep themselves contained within the limits of normal human sexuality.

However… There are times when they crave for _more_. They both know in their hearts that, just like in several other aspects of life, their power could allow them to achieve feats much bigger than that which humans can do, to levels that human understanding can’t even begin comprehending.

It’s not something that they can partake on willy-nilly, though. The sheer magnitude of what they can do if they let loose represents an existential danger to those around them. Therefore, occasions like these must be planned beforehand, rationally defining their boundaries and the space where the act will occur before it begins.

The chosen space is a very special Fragment, reserved for this sort of activity only. Now, this may look just like any other Fragment on the outside, but make no mistake. The dimensional reach inside of it is easily equivalent to the whole of Beato’s catbox, including the Golden Land itself. And soon it’ll become clear why that was needed.

There are also certain kinks that they both agree not to partake in. <RED>No vore, no guro, no urethral penetration, in summary, no kink that could involve actually hurting the other in a significant way</RED>. Leave that sort of violence to the likes of Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. Oh, and of course, <RED>no daddy kink</RED>.

With the rules established, Battler and Beato enter the fragment. It leads them to a perfect replica of their bedroom, in a perfect replication of the Ushiromiya house. But it doesn’t have to be located in Rokkenjima. The mansion is simply a familiar setting to allow them to get into the spirit of it while they still have their human mentalities as the primary force in their souls. There is no other living soul, sentient or not, in this Fragment.

With a safe space and defined rules, there is now no need for them to hold back on anything else. The couple moves to their bed, embrace each other… and kiss.

With that kiss, it begins.

A golden glow begins to envelop their bodies, as they allow the raw essence of Endless Magic to take over them. They proceed to make out, at first slowly and tenderly, then voraciously, as one can’t get enough of the other. Sweet moans leave their mouths whenever they’re free. And with each caress, each moan, each suck and bite and kiss, the Endless energy intrinsic to their existence, energy that is usually held back by either the rules of the Gameboard or the good sense of not wanting to hurt someone else, is allowed to expand, directly linking itself to the witches’ sexual appetite as they feed each other in a positive feedback loop.

And as their power grows… So does their bodies.

They soon notice it, the wonderful feeling of their muscles bulging up and up and up, to the point where their clothes can feel the rips. Pectorals, abs, biceps, quadriceps, gluteus, back muscles, they are all growing in size with each move one does on the other. But it’s not just muscles alone. Their height increases too, and so do Beato’s already large bosom and Battler's throbbing cock.

With a mighty roar of pleasure, their clothes rip apart and their bed breaks.

They both stare at each other. Their forms are now nothing short of perfection when it comes to muscle definition. Not even the most hardcore human physiculturists, with their intense workouts and diets and hormonal concoctions, could achieve this level of power, where flexing alone might reveal muscles unknown to human anatomy.

Their gazes are filled by love and admiration to the other in worshippable levels… and _lust_. Simple make out time is over. It’s time for the true act.

Beato spreads her massive legs on the floor as Battler proceeds to climb her up, their combined size already threatening the structural integrity of this bedroom. Not that he cares. He doesn’t have to. The only thing on his mind right now is his desire for Beato, to embrace her in a power filled hug, delight his eyes, nose and mouth on her massive breasts and thrust her vagina with his pulsating cock. And she desires exactly the same, both of them already leaving a puddle of precum on the floor.

He thrusts at her with tremendous force, enough to cause shockwaves and produce sound as loud as thunder. But as she is right now, this doesn’t hurt her. On the contrary, her moans of pleasure get louder and louder as she grabs his ass with her powerful hands, both that and the lock of her legs guarantying that he can’t move until she reaches her climax. Not that he had intention to.

And as they do this, they continue to grow.

As expected, the bedroom is soon no more, for they have clearly outgrown it. And the rest of the mansion is to follow. Their moans of each other’s names, of praise and worship for the other, increase in volume, now being audible to a whole city area. And at last, as the mansion collapses around their massive bodies…

They come. They come together, as Battler increases the speed of his thrusts. They are now several times faster than the speed of sound, and it keeps going up, as both he and Beato produce literal liters of cum.

…And this is just the beginning. For why should they stop now?

Humans require a phase of resolution after orgasm because their energy and stamina is limited. Even in the exceptional cases where multiple orgasms are reached in a single night, they have to stop at some point, for exhaustion takes them over. …But if you’re an Endless Witch, you can simply grant yourself endless stamina. And with endless stamina, you can sustain an endless state of orgasm. Even more, you don’t have to cap the amount of pleasure derived from said orgasm at any point.

So they keep up their frenetic act, and as they do so, they keep growing.

Eventually, Beato wants to change positions. It’s an extremely fast act, too fast to be perceivable by human sense. Which is especially impressive considering both her and Battler’s enormous sizes right now, big enough to rival the original Godzilla. She is now riding him, an act that makes Battler swoon in wonder and both grow and cum more.

Beato positions her hands over his ever expanding pecs, making sure to leave bite marks on his rock hard skin surface, before moving to his neck. During all of this, she is thrusting non stop against his penis, each thrust leaving a bigger and bigger crater on the floor. They can feel the ground’s temperature increasing as they go deeper, but said temperature dwarfs in comparison to that of their own bodies.

Battler takes the chance to suck her hanging breasts, much to her sheer delight. She cums more and more, and their combined cum is actually filling the ever expanding crater, a lake of cum that transbords through the surface like rivers and is now filling the planet’s oceans. Their activity is causing multiple earthquakes and volcanic eruptions throughout the crust, and an ever increasing storm develops around them. The most available liquid to sustain said storm is their own cum, though, so now a torrential rain of their own hot cum falls over their continuously growing bodies, sliding through every single defined crevice in their forms.

Eventually, Beato grabs an enormous skyscraper with a single hand, and with the other, she lifts Battler’s torso enough to expose his ass. With a swing of magic, she turns the skyscraper into a vibrator, coats it with now exposed magma to cool it in comparison to their own body temperature, and inserts it inside of Battler’s ass, making sure to insert it in the exact perfect angle for maximum massage of his prostrate.

The result is immediate. Battler’s already magnanimous body growth and cum producing rates increase even more, much to Beato’s delight. Seeing him with that much pleasure on his face, combined with his own thrusts inside her and his never stopping caresses make her own rates grow too in a similar pace. Their growth is constant and always accompanying the other. With the exception of certain specific kinky scenarios, there is no fun if one vastly outpaces the other’s growth.

By now, however, they are too big for skyscrapers to satisfy them. But there is something better on the horizon: mountains. Beato wants to hump against Mount Everest, and so she does, while Battler keeps pouding her in the ass. At first, the mountain is too big for her to do anything but thrust against it, but soon enough, they grow to a point where all of the colossal mountain can fit inside of her vagina.

Continents are destroyed by their almighty grip on the crust. All of the water in the planet has now been superceded by their never stopping production of cum, and the mantle would soon face a similar fate. Their thrusting speed is now thousands of times the speed of sound, and just like everything else about them right now, it shows no signs of slowing down.

By now, Earth is almost completely destroyed. They bathe themselves in the planet’s inner core, their passion increasing in intensity just like their bodies do. They want to feel every single corner, every single nook and cranny in their partner’s titanic body. They cover each other in kisses and caresses that highlight their partner’s increasingly perfect form, as they redefine the concept of perfection to match themselves.

With a final burst, Earth is gone, and they are now floating in space. But their hunger for each other only increases. Besides, this is an opportunity for them to show off a bit.

Beato grabs the Moon and adjusts it between her Behemothian thighs. With a simple flex, the Moon shatters into cosmic dust, much to her ever increasing delight. She launches a lust filled look at Battler, one that dares him to come. And with a grin, he accepts it without hesitation. He advances to her vagina, to give her the oral sex treatment that she deserves. She doesn’t hold back in applying against him the same level of pressure she did to the Moon and more, but that only arouses him more and more into keep enjoying her lips, her clitoris that won’t stop releasing cum, her sweet spot inside her vagina.

Not wanting to be left behind, Beato quickly shifts their position to a 69 maneuver, hungry to taste Battler’s erection. …What a wonderful flavor, such a colossal member! It’s literally as hard as a diamond right now, and she expects that hardness to increase even more over time. She slides her tongue on all of his pulsating veins as she allows his penis to deepthroat her. It’s very easy to keep it when breathing and gag reflexes are concepts you can eliminate from your body. Her hands fondle his balls with enough squeezing force to crush moons, but with how hard and mighty they are right now, it only brings him more pleasure, and thus more cum for her to drink to her heart’s desire.

Through magic, they can increase their partner’s already impossibly high sexual delight even more, all while maintaining their current position. Battler summons forth all satellites and solid planets left in the Solar System, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Pluto, Sedna, Ceres, Titan, Europa and so forth. He adjusts them in line and pierces them with a string made of solidified cum, fusing a couple of them as needed until they are all in the same size as Mars at least. Then, he proceeds to command that string and balls setup to enter Beato’s anus, acting as anal beads that move in the perfect speed to make her feel the maximum amount of pleasure possible.

As for Beato, she summons all comets, asteroids and meteors vaguely floating on the Solar System, plus any vestige of cosmic dust needed to complement her creation. All of that matter is compacted and condensed to monstrous pressures, until they coalesce into a massive diamond shaft, big enough to serve as a new vibrator to be inserted on Battler’s ass. So now there they are, a harmonious arrangement of ever growing sexual pleasure where their mouths please each other’s genitalia and their creations please each other’s anuses, all while the rest of their bodies are in ever increasing friction, chests rubbing against abdomens in such a way that not even vacuum exists between them.

And they keep growing.

Their bodies are now too big for the inner planets to serve as extra sources of pleasure. So, they turn their eyes to the outer planets. Battler bangs Beato violently against Neptune’s surface while embracing her from behind. He fondles her ever increasing breasts with a ferocity that she’s always dreamed about him having. They accelerate the rocking of their hips even more, already approaching relativistic speeds.

They move to the inside of the gaseous giant, so that Beato can hump her lips against its solid core. It doesn’t take too long until the pressure that she exerts with her genitalia alone is enough to explode the core. As they did this, their cum production increased to the point where all of Neptune’s gas is turned into a ball of hot cum, in which they bathe in ecstasy.

A similar process occurs in Uranus, although as their bodies keep growing, it goes even faster. Saturn goes down too, but not before Beato turns its rings into gigantic candy pieces that she asks Battler to eat directly from her skin, which he obliges without any problem. He takes his sweet time licking and sucking her whole body, so that nothing of Saturn’s rings are left on her.

When it’s Jupiter’s turn, Beato wants to switch positions. She condenses the clouds of cum from previous planet shatterings in the form of a strap, which she wears and proceeds to bang Battler’s anus with. She then proceeds to put her mouth on his ear, and with a sultry voice challenges him to cum. Cum so much that all of Jupiter will be turned into nothing more than cum, a trophy of his infinite power.

And Battler takes it. And he doesn’t hesitate to do exactly that, with a fervor on his thrusts incomparable to any sort of force imaginable on Earth, all while Beato applies a similar force against him with her strap. And as they do it, they keep growing, and the amount of cum they produce increases more and more.

At this point, Battler is big enough to fully embrace Jupiter - or rather, the ball of cum that once was Jupiter with his arms. Ah, but Beato won’t let this one end its use just yet. She creates a force field around the cum ball, one that prevents it from dissipating. As a result, as Battler keeps humping and cumming inside of it, the pressure inside the ball increases to absurd levels, as its sheer density increases. It’s a jubilous feeling being applied to Battler’s penis, which just like the rest of his body, keeps growing more and more as this progresses.

At some point, however, the force field bursts. Not because it got too much cum inside of it, but because Battler has grown so much that his cock outgrew it. And as the godly being he is now, no barrier can ever expect to contain his growth, as he roars with a volume heard through light-years of distance.

There is now only one celestial body left in the Solar System: the Sun. The couple wastes no time entering it, feeling the ever increasing pressure, heat and density against their forms, which only serves to excite them even more. Their thrusts against each other are now powerful enough to ignite nuclear fusion, and with their constant production of cum, the Sun’s mass increases at an astonishing rate, which increases the gravity being exerted against the two, which only excites and makes them grow more and more in response.

Eventually, however, their sheer output of energy comes to surpass the Sun’s gravity, and so…

They burst into a supernova.

And another. And another. For each movement of theirs now creates more supernovas. Around them, nebulas expand, and from them accretion disks appear. New starts are born, and with them new planets, all of them fed by their never stopping release of raw energy and cum around them. They have now reached a level that would be considered divine for any human, for their existence alone leads to non-stopping creation at such a monumental scale.

And yet, they are nowhere near done with their act - or with their growth.

Each gain of mass in each square centimeter of their bodies brings them marvelous pleasure. And when you multiply that by the sheer growth rate they are at right now, muscles and bones and vessels and nerves and organs expanding more and more at a scale far bigger than any star, associated with the constantly increasing sexual voracity they have? Why would they even consider to stop?

There is nothing on this universe that they have to worry about besides granting their partner the apex of pleasure. All of creation is their plaything to facilitate that goal, and if their growth threatens the integrity of space-time… Then they will tear it apart. They will remove any obstacles to their mutual love, to their mutual endlessness.

By now, their bodies are so massive that they can concentrate whole solar systems, systems thousands of times bigger than Earth’s, into orbits around their bodies. Battler, for example, arranges millions, no, billions of those to orbit his penis, before ramming the member inside Beato’s vagina. The sensation she feels as her walls’ sheer pressure smash the planets and stars to smithereens sends her to new heights of pleasure, and Battler doesn’t hesitate in making his cum turn into new systems to sustain her ever increasing joy.

Beato wants to play more with the cosmos too. She summons forth an uncountable number of neutron stars and condenses them with pressure extremes that should be impossible - but there is nothing impossible for an Endless Witch. The result is a monstrously huge vibrator - one big enough to fit Battler’s anus as he is right now. The sheer density should allow it to sustain the impossibly high pressures produced by his body for a while, all while he keeps banging her.

As they grow more and more, so big now that not even the confines of the Milky Way can contain their forms anymore, Battler has yet another idea to please Beato immensely. He takes the supermassive black hole at the center of the galaxy, whose suction power is strong enough to capture even light, and places it in direct contact with Beato’s clitoris.

This makes her feel a new level of pleasure that nothing before this could equal to. Her whole body shakes in ever growing expansion, as Battler takes the chance to embrace her from behind and proceed to pound her viciously in her anus, thus feeding his own growth too. As she is pleased, she cums directly into the black hole, which leads to its growth, and thus increasing its suction power. In turn, that increases the stimulus she is under even more, which keeps feeding her own growth in body and cum production, one feeding the other’s growth.

But as with everything before it, eventually Battler and Beato’s own growth rate soon outpaces even the black hole’s growth, and it crumbles before their immensurable power. By now, the amount of cum they produce is so enormous that it’s increasing the average density of the universe. And their thrusting speed has reached and surpassed the speed of light. In fact, they are now themselves acting as ultramassive black holes, capable of attracting all other matter in the universe, including dark matter, to their bodies, increasing their own mass even more.

This is a point where they decide to apply their Endless Magic in even more extreme ways to increase their already absurd levels of sexual pleasure even more. Despite how gargantually pleased they already are, they are not satisfied yet. And since they can keep expanding things infinitely, they don’t need to.

Take their genitalia, for example. So far, they’ve kept them perfectly proportional to the rest of their colossal bodies. However, there is nothing saying that they have to. Why, their bodies themselves are a personification of Endless Magic. Why does the inside of it have to be finite? It doesn’t, that is the truth.

And taking that truth, they look at each other and use their magic once again. Beato’s vagina begins to increase in length and width inside of her, without a single disturbance to her exterior. Following right after, Battler’s penis does the exact same. They keep doing so until they are both truly infinite in size, which means an endless friction area for their endless orgasms to act upon, all inside the infinity that is the inside of Beato's body.

It doesn’t stop there. They don’t have to limit themselves to just being two bodies. Look at all the potential erogenous zones they both have! The only way to satisfy all of them at once without the need of any external body while retaining humanoid form is for them to multiply themselves. And that is exactly what they proceed to do.

Around Beato, several Battlers begin to appear. Besides the one thrusting her vagina non stop, there is one thrusting her mouth, on which the same process of infinite penis and throat expansion occur. Another is ramming his infinite penis against her now infinite anus. A smaller Battler is directly sucking her clitoris with his mouth with a force of thousands of magnitudes bigger than any black hole could and receiving the full might of her cumming. Two Battlers caress her by her sides, massaging her perfect asscheeks while going wild on her nipples, sucking nonstop.

By now, her breasts are emitting milk too, and that which escapes the Battlers’ mouths roams into space, turning into literal Milky Ways, much bigger than the original galaxy named that. To increase her sexual pleasure even more, Beato applies magic directly into her breasts, multiplying them until she has a literal infinite number of them coming out of her chest, like a fertility goddess from ancient times. Immediately in response, there is now an infinite number of Battlers to fondle each breast.

As for Battler, there are also several Beatos to please him too. As he rams his infinite penis against his beloved, another Beato has him delight himself with her coochie on his mouth, as he sucks her clitoris with infinite force and extends his tongue infinitely inside of her infinite vagina, thus caressing an infinite number of G spots. Another Beato circumvented the need for a strap and gave herself a penis to ram his anus without mercy. A couple of smaller ones are directly humping themselves in an worshipping frenzy against his balls.

All around him, several Beatos are covering his body with their massive, divinely perfect breasts. So that he can enjoy them to the absolute maximum, mouths begin protruding around his body, each for a breast fondling against him. In fact, why limit himself to just mouths? He can also give himself an infinite number of penises, which can each fit a vagina, a mouth, an anus, the marvelous space between breasts or even other ideas that the Beatos can have. Following her husband’s idea, Beato too sprouts an infinite number of vaginas all over her body, which different Battlers can enjoy with their penises, their mouths, their fingers or even their feet if they so wish.

And for each Battler and Beato present, a similar arrangement occurs, as if they’ve turned themselves into a kaleidoscope, all while their bodies continue to grow without any restrictions. At last, their bodies reach infinite size, they thrust in infinite speed, with an infinite number of themselves enjoying infinite orgasms that release infinite amouns of cum. This universe is now composed of solely Battler, Beato and the cum released by them. Nothing else exists inside of it.

This is a state of infinite bliss. They can each feel the other’s infinite power and marvel at it, just like their infinite love. It’s surpassed the sense of carnal lust that humans call love and it has evolved in genuine love towards the divine. For Battler is Beato’s God, and Beato is Battler’s Goddess. They are a perfect complement of each other, one only being able to reach this level of absolute magnificence in the other’s presence.

And yet… **_they still want more_**.

A finite universe can’t possibly sustain itself when infinity itself is reached inside of it. So, as everything collapses around them, all ready to end in a _crunch_ …

They answer with a _bang_.

This growth is different in scale from everything that preceded it before. At last, they are surpassing the limits of 3-dimensionality, something that Endless Witches like them were destined to do. Now, their bodies can expand across the 4th dimension - linear time. Yes, their existences are now taking over the totality of what composes a single timeline, as everything in it is rewritten so that they are all that exists in it.

It is true what they say. You need a minimum of two to create a universe. Or two. Or three. Or a hundred. Or an infinite number.

With each thrust of their infinite selves, a new Big Bang occurs, leading to the creation of a new universe. The cum in which they are entirely bathed at is nothing short of a Primordial Sea right now, from which more and more universes come to be. And in each of these universes, the same process begins all over again, with another pair of Battler and Beato beginning their expansion all the way back from the bedroom.

As their bodies reach infinity in the 4th dimension and they prepare themselves to move to the 5th, their reach awareness of every single of those different possibilities their act could have. They see all the possible kinks that their other infinite number of selves are partaking into or could possibly be. Tentacles. Furry. Scalie. Size difference. Feeding. BDSM. Sense deprivation. Changing of sexual traits. As long as it doesn’t violate the rules established at the beginning, the possibilities are literally endless.

Now that they’ve reached the 5th dimension, you couldn’t even really say that they have ‘bodies’ anymore. Yet, the level of pleasure they feel now is infinitely bigger than what they felt when they still had conventional bodies. For such is the curious thing about infinity: there are actually infinites bigger than other infinites.

The amount of natural numbers is infinite, but their amount is infinitely smaller than the totality of integral numbers, which by turn are infinitely smaller in number in comparison to the amount of rational numbers. The same applies to the rules governing dimensions. Everything that exists in a certain number of dimensions is infinitely bigger than that which exists with just one less dimension to it.

And as Endless Witches, it’s nothing short of their sheer nature to simply keep filling those infinites with more infinity, as their essences continue to grow, both their bodies and their consciences. Once they achieve full domain of the 5th dimension, they have obtained awareness of every single movement, every single sensation their other infinite selves in previous levels of existence experience in their own frenzy.

And by the time they reach the 6th dimension, you couldn’t even say there is any effective difference between those selves. They are now all of those existences, those selves of theirs in the past, present and future, and all possibilities that each of those selves could have taken or still can. An absolute totality of endless pleasure, whose only prerogative is to keep that pleasure increasing more and _more_ and **more** and **_MORE_**!!

They want to consume each other’s essence, the most perfect thing there is, to their heart’s content. And they don’t hesitate in sharing their essence with each other, for they know that, since it’s endless, it can’t be extinguished no matter how much the other consumes. On the other hand, they never feel fully satisfied, so they keep consuming the other’s essence, an infinitely pleasurable act that will never have to end, for the food never ends and their bellies never get full.

Who knows how far up the dimensional scale did they get to? Who knows how far did their quest for pleasure take them, how far they have reached on their journey to godhood? It’s beyond human understanding, infinity stacked upon infinity stacked upon infinity.

Even time itself doesn’t mean anything anymore for them. As far as they know, their very existence encompasses all time that has ever passed or ever will. It’s meaningless to ponder for how long they kept this up. It’s meaningless to consider anything else.

They are now all of existence on its entirely. You can’t say that they have reached Heaven, for they are Heaven itself. They are Heaven and Hell and the afterlife. They are matter and spirit, time and space, every single concept essential to existence.

They are everything, and everything is them. And everything feels immensurably happy, for they are immensurably happy. Even their essences are melding by now, so you can’t even define anymore where Battler ends and Beatrice begins. There are absolutely no secrets between them at this state. They have a complete understanding of each other’s self and nature, and it comes with complete and inconditional acceptance. That, perhaps, is the most important component of their infinite happiness.

…….As they are time itself, you can’t really establish how long they spent at this state. But it’s certain that this state came to an end. The cause was, of course, the only thing that could cause witches to end a state of perfect happiness - **boredom**.

The mechanisms involving their scaling down are uncertain, but it can be imagined that it took as long or as quickly as they wished it to be. Returning to a human like state after existing in such heights is a complex process, one that might as well be akin to death for them. But it’s as Battler once said himself: sometimes you need to kill yourself to keep things interesting.

Even this time as dead beings, as they restore themselves back to life, a process that might take hundreds, if not thousands of years, happens at the inside of that special Fragment. And then, at last… They emerge out of it.

They are exhausted. They finally allow themselves to feel exhaustion at all, just like the needs to sleep, eat and drink, or the need to go to the bathroom. So, they do their self-care, while taking a look at the clock.

Not even a second passed back in their current reality. That amuses them. And so, after eating and drinking and peeing and pooping after who knows how long, they lay down on their bed, cuddle for a bit and then share a gentle kiss, before, at last, falling asleep together.

They don’t know when they will do this next time… But they can’t wait for it.


End file.
